Streetlight People
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Living just to find emotion. BeckTori.


_Streetlight People._

pairing: Beck/Tori.  
rating: Kplus.  
author: DramaticStarlet.

a/n: the lack of beck/tori in this fandom is ridiculous. just saying. i get the beck/jade fics and the andré/tori, but it's just too early for some of these wacky pairings ya'll are coming up with. x)

this fic is for my homegirrrrl, . just because she love avan as much as me. :') oh, and her awesomeness is also a factor.

based on "those nights" by skillet and one line in "don't stop believin'". xD

/

_through all the hard times in my life  
those nights kept me alive._

/

Beck Oliver has this thing during the summer.

He stays up all night and listens to the radio and watches old John Wayne movies just because he can. Then he sleeps all day with his phone on silent because people should know by now what his summer routine is.

He kind of wishes somebody would stay up with him. Talk about pointless shit all night and eat junk food and force him to watch something other than Westerns.

The summer after his senior year, his new girlfriend does. Every single night, even though she has dance on Mondays and yoga on Wednesdays and she babysits Cat's little brother on Fridays. She's just kind of amazing like that.

It's two weeks before Tori leaves for UCLA, and they're sitting on Beck's couch, eating Skittles and mindlessly singing along to an old Journey song on the radio. An episode of "The Office" circa 2007 plays on the TV, lighting the room since Beck stil hasn't changed any of his lightbulbs.

He has his arm around Tori's shoulder and his feet propped up on the coffee table, and he knows that he could probably just stay like this forever. It's easy to be with her. Simple. Jade was so complicated, moody, unsatisfied.

He likes this better.

"Gross!" Tori exclaims around 4 in the morning.

Beck looks at her and quirks an eyebrow. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"There's a SPIDER crawling on my foot!" Tori says as though a spider the size of a peanut will send her into a vegetative state. She can be a _liiiittle _bit dramatic sometimes.

"Wow, should I call animal control?" Beck rolls his eyes but grins in spite of himself as he flicks the spider off of her foot.

He can almost hear her pout; he kisses it off. His hand slides up her foot, her calf, her knee, her thigh. He relishes in the feeling of goosebumps on her bare skin.

"You're mean," Tori breathes against his mouth hoarsely. She loves the way Beck's kisses make her feel – like she's in the car on a perfect day with the wind in her hair and the radio turned up full blast. Free, careless.

"Except I'm not," Beck says with a smirk when he pulls back to admire his handiwork. Her red lips and the dreamy look in her eyes and the slightly mussed hair at the back of her neck where his hand had been.

Tori sticks her tongue out at him and he falls a little more in love with her.

"No, you're not," she agrees. Anybody who can kiss her like that is definitely not mean in her book.

They sit for a few minutes in companionable silence, but unspoken words loom above them. About Tori's upcoming departure and Beck's trip to London in September and also, how they're both completely, 100 percent in love with each other.

Tori looks at him for a moment, wondering how he could possibly want her as the TV lights up his features. This beautiful, talented, _gorgeous_, funny, romantic, witty, etc. boy likes her. And she has no idea why.

And she's kind of alright with that.

Because all that matters is that he does.

"Hey Beckett?" Tori says softly.

"Hey Victoria?"

"So you know how you dumped Jade for me?"

"Hey hey hey. Get your story straight, woman. She dumped me first. You're making me sound like an ass," Beck wrinkles his nose, reaching for a bag of potato chips sitting in the corner.

Tori laughs, hitting him with her water bottle, but continues anyway. "My sincere apologies, Beckett, but seriously. Why'd you ask me out?"

Beck looks at her and smiles easily. Her modesty is one of his favorite things about her.

"Why does it matter?" he inquires nonchalantly, dramatically bringing a potato chip to his mouth.

"Beckett! Tell me, pretty please? With cherries and whipped cream and M&Ms and hot fudge on top?" 

"Only if I wanted to go into a diabetic coma."

"Hardy har har." She throws a Skittle at him – a serious act of retaliation, obviously.

Beck's smile widens and he pulls Tori closer to him. He buries his face in her neck, nuzzling it gently with his nose.

And then he speaks, barely above a whisper.

"I asked you out because you light up a whole room when you sing. Because you help people even if you don't like them. Because you like my dog. Because you wear my clothes to school. Because you stay up with me all night, even though you have dance class tomorrow and you'll be completely wrecked. And because I love you."

Tori isn't sure she could smile any wider as she pulls his face up so it's just a few inches away from hers "Hey Beckett?" she repeated her words from earlier softly.

"Hey Victoria?" His breath ghosts over her lips, her hair, her neck.

"It's a coincedence that you love me."

"Is that so?"

He grins.

She can't breathe.

"Yeah."

"Why?" 

She catches her breath.

He cups her face in his hands.

"Because," she whispers with a smile. "I love you too."

She doesn't even have time to think before his mouth is on hers and her hands are tangled in his hair. And they stay this way for a while, relishing in each other's kisses, a delicious rhythm of push and pull and give and take.

Tori winces when she hears her phone alarm go off, pulling away from the warmth of Beck's mouth.

"5 AM already?" Beck sighs deply. He doesn't want her to leave – not by a longshot – but he knows that she needs some sleep before her noon dance class. Otherwise she really will be in a borderline vegetative state.

Tori nods, and gives Beck a hug. "Promise you'll miss me?"

"Promise?" Beck scoffs, though half of a smile is visible on his lips. "I can guarantee."

Tori smiles widely, giving him another hug and whispering a goodbye into his ear.

The second she exits the trailer, her phone goes off once more.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE: Beckett :)! **the screen reads.

Tori smiles when she opens it.

**Forgot to tell you again.  
I LOVE you.**

And she thinks that maybe UCLA can wait.

/

SO YEAH. pure beck/tori fluffles. :) BETORI or wtfever it's called PWNZ YOUR LIFE.

**seriously, please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it". i worked so hard on this. Dx**


End file.
